The Changeling and the Alien
by The Kami of Kami
Summary: What would happen if beast boy was the one who took control of the teen titans and ended up catching the eyes of a red haired alien and a pink haired troublemaker Rated M for a reason
1. The begining of it all

The changeling and the Alien

What would happen if beast boy was the one who took control of the teen titans and ended up catching the eyes of a red haired alien and a pink haired troublemaker Rated M for a reason Rated: Fiction M - English - Adventure/Romance -Beast Boy, Starfire, Jinx - Chapters:1 - Words: - Reviews: 365 - Favs: 238 - Follows: 245 - Updated: Feburary 8, 2017 - Published: Feburary 8, 2017- id: 8518044

This is a Beastboy, Jinx and starfire fanfiction and thats it my other fanfics are harem fics I want to write one that isn't a harem so this will stay just like this Robin will be paired with Raven and speedy who is usually paired with Jinx will instead go with batgirl Cyborg will be paired with bumblebee

I want to have Terra be in this fanfiction but I don't know who I should pair her with so I am going to let you guys decide who Terra gets with in the end here are my current thoughts

1\. Aqualad

2\. Slade

(the friend she makes in school when trying to hide herself who also happens to be a girl but one of them most likely tiff will be a futa maybe, maybe not TBD)

or

spot (the fire guy Madame Rouge went after to get the titan communicator)

who do you believe Terra should end up with? let me know also should black fire get together with someone and who?

I have something that I need to get off of my chest when you look at most of the fanfic archives you find diversity in the pairings for Naruto Hinata doesn't always end up with her crush Naruto she sometimes ends up with Kiba or Sasuke

in fairy tail Natsu dosen't always end up with Lucy he can end up with Cana or Erza but my problem is that most of the time when you try to read a teen titans fanfiction you almost always see starfire paired with Robin and Raven paired with beastboy there is almost no diversity in that arcive and it seriously makes me mad so that is why I am pairing Starfire with beastboy and Raven with Robin the pairings for theother titans aren't always mentioned so I only have a few fanfics to guess who normally goes with who other that that I have to use to the two shows to take the usual pairings

Beastboy is the main focus of this fic and he will be more mature and smarter than he usually is shown to be in the show otherwise that is all I have to say so let's begin this story

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans if I did it wouldn't have ended and all of the attention wouldn't be focused on Robin**

Chapter one: the begining of it all

(Starfire's point of view)

Princess Koriand'r or better known as Starfire was running for her life after she had just escaped from the Gordanian ruler of a prison ship named Trogaar who was planing to take her to a planet to be sold into slavery

The place she would have gone to if not for her escape was a place that sent sivers down her spine every time she even thought of it The Citadel she did not know if the other creatures got out or if any could actually survive in space like her species could

but she had no time to worry about that now she knew that they wern't too far behind after they took care of the small riot and seeing as she didn't think that that would buy her a whole lot of time she flew off as fast as she possiple could

thankfull she had took out the gaurds and several workers on her way out that would buy her even more time before they realized that she was gone the people she escaped from looked like a mix between a lizard and a fish

she didn't know where she was flying off to but she just knew that she had to get as far away as possible before the gordanians or their leader Trogaar came after her and tried to take her back and get her on her way to The Citadel though this time she didn't dought that there would be a whole lot more security measures this time around

after flying for hours thought it felt like days had passed she came across this blue planet with bits and pieces of green and brown scattered from one place to the other she picked a large landmass that would make it much harder to find her but also had a lot of other residents that she could blend in with as soon as she got these stupid restraints off

she flew to the west side of this landmass that kinda looked like a brontasourus that had lost it's tail she landed pretty harshly trying to get rid of the restraints that were still on her arm but seeing as that didn't work she kept going aroung trying to destroy the shalkles on her arms she had to get away from those filthy things

(Beastboy's point of view)

Garfield Logan use to be the son of two genetisist that were really good and really important but they were also the wealthest people in the entire world because of their break throughs in science but his parents wern't any sort of super heros or anything like that

so when someone put a target on their back to get their money or get their reasurch that was locked up in the mansion with a key only Mark (Garfield's dad) had he would never know but he did know that his parents were prepared for any senario including their deaths

when they were on a regular reasurch trip something went terribly wronghis ship exploded his parents gave him the key and a slip of paper with his mom Marie crying the whole time and told him to survive... Beastboy shook off the memorys of his past now that he had left the doom patrol these flashbacks were occuring more frequently he needed something to do something to take his mind off of his past

he was just about to start thinking of the events that led to his leaving of the team and his and his adoptive mother Rita who he was goning to miss when his thoughts got interrupted by a loud crash in the northen part of town just a few blocks from his location he turned into a ostrich which while not as fast as a cheetah had more stamana and would allow him to reach his destination still felling fresh

(Robin's point of view)

Dick Grason was tired. Tired of being overshadowed. Tired of having no recnosition. Tired of being looked down apon. and just genually tired maybe thats why he decided to go out on his own to make a name for himself

making a name for himself as Robin the hero not Robin batman's sidekick so he took the first chance he got and bought a plane ticket from gothem to Jump city as soon as he was able too he was going to miss Alfrid who treated him like an actual person

but he needed to expirence things without having to rely on a butler to do other things for him like cook breakfist or make the bed on his trip he actually fell asleep on the plane but woke up when they were about ten minutes from landing

he came to jump city because he had heard that there were a few criminals who were causing some trouble and there was no set of heros there yet so any hero that was sent there did sometimes get there too late

just as he had unloaded and got on his motorcycle he saw something or perhaps someone crash several city blocks away so he reved up the gas and headed in that direction as fast as possible seeing as there could be some injered people in that facinity and some that could use some help

he knew it was going to take him a few minutes to get there he could only just hope that no one got hurt and nothing bad happened until he got there and was able to assess the situation and in a chance that it did happen before he could get there he could only pray that there were other heros that happened to be here and were curently on sceen

(Cyborg's Point of view)

Cyborg was once an ordinary human being named Victor Stone who was a foot ball player a video gamer and a what ever you doer as is the norm for any teenage boy who just wants to get the most out of life

his father was a increadable scientest who worked for star labs one of the greatest leading edges in technology and while he didn't always have the time to hang out with his son he still loved his dad with everything he had

after an unfortanate accident with an explosion his dad outfitted him with the latest tech that turned him into the half man half machine that everybody else saw so now he had all these abilities and nothing to do

his dream of becoming an all star football player was ruined no one would take a person who was half machine because too many people would accuse that team of cheating if they lost and would torment the team if they won so he stayed away

and he set out on his own journey to find a place where he could belong even as a cyborg and that's when it hit him that that would be his superhero name and though he wanted to join the justice league he knew he needed some expirence before he could join the big leagues

so he traveled from place to place defeating who ever decided that being bad was a good idea but that wasn't very time consuming seeing as he coudn't find much badies while on the move he was staying in jump city because he heard there were crimanals who needed to be brought down here

and in the middle of downloading some backup software in a mechical store he heard a crash just a street or two over but he couldn't leave in the middle of the download so he hacked into the nearby cameras to see what was going on and what he saw was surprising

(Raven's point of view)

Raven had just entered the human relm after spendind most of her life with her mother and the monks of azerath who isolated her and trained her to use her powers for peace after failing to convince her not to use them at all

they had even tried to keep her there for her entire life but she wasn't goning to have any of it so after a goodbye to her mother she left azerath for the human dimention that her mother had always talked about when it was just the two of them

she floated around looking and trying to find out what she should do she could try talking to someone but she didn't know how to start a conversation with a stranger plus she didn't know who was good and bad before talking to them

so she resurved herself to watching and observing but there wasn't much she could learn that way so she went into stores and librarys and there she learned alot books were really helpful and the people in stores always knew the best place to find information

she was just finishing up another book about the history of electronics when a big blast stoped her from getting to the next one so she put the books she had gotten back to their rightful places using her telekinesis and floated out the library to see smoke up in the northen part of the town and she knew it would take her too long any normal way so she opened portals to get her there fast

(Beast boy's point of view)

Beast boy was the first to arrive on the scean to see this beautiful girl destroying things and as he was about to tell her to please stop the distruction he took a closer look and noticed the shalkles she had on her hands and she looked really scared and distressed

she diffiantly did not seem to be a crimanal in fact she looked more like an escapee that had just got away from a terrible fate he took a deep breath and got closer slowly to let her know he ment her no harm and he was here to help

"escuse me miss could you please stop" she didn't seem to hear him because she keep going though she could have just been ignoring him so he tried again "MISS COULD YOU PLEASE STOP!" he yelled this time because he hoped it would have a better chance of getting the girl's attention and it actually worked

she turned to look at him and seemed to do a double take when she saw him probaly because he looked differently or perhaps it was his costume well whatever the case she had stoped wreaking havic on the city and was paying attention to Beast boy instead

(Starfire's point of view)

She keep and keep trying to get these stupid restraints off but no matter what she bashed them adginst they held firm but she was not going to give up so easily it was only a matter a minutes before the Gordanians arrived and if she was still trying to remove the cuffs then she was practially a sitting duck

while she was trying to remove them at one point she thought she heard someone say something but with all the comotion she thought she had just imagened it so went to try again when someone from behind her got her attention "MISS COULD YOU PLEASE STOP!"

she was shocked that someone had the adasity to actually yell at her so she turned to look at the one who did and she had to do a double take this creature looked similar in appearence to the rest of the creatures on this planet but so did she

this person how ever was about five eight to five ten he had a purple and grey suit along with a mask he had pointy ears and green eyes that were really mesmerizing but his skin was defiantilly not the norm for this world

from what she had seen the normal skin color for this would was this peachy pink color though she did see some people who looked different or who had different skin colors but this guy had green skin color GREEN she would have got on the diffensive if not for the concern shown in his eyes that also held no harm for her it almost made her blush

and she probally would have if not for the dire situation that she was in right now so she just shook the thought out of her head and started to explain why she was here and why she was doing what she was doing but they guy gave her a blank look

that's when she realized that the people of this planet must have a different type of language than her home world she had just thought that the people from earlier didn't like what she said or she was just being rude but if they didn't understand her than that could explain everything

so she put her arms down and walked over to this starnge person and grabbed his shirt and gave him a glair but when he matched it she just smiled at him and did what the rest of her species did when learning a new language she kissed him

(Beast boy's point of view)

now that the girl had stopped wreaking everything around her he could take a closer look to her she was about five five to five seven she had red hair and green eyes even more beautiful than his own not that his eyes were beautiful or anything he just liked them

she was wearing this grey and purple suit that covered her entire body she had a black skirt as well but that seamed to be the only thing the people allowed to stand out on her suit she also had this big M shaped crown on her head or something

but it also looked like she had got done checking him out as well because she started talking to him but he couldn't understand a word so he gave her a confused look she seemed to understand because she stopped talking and signed

she started walking in his direction and he didn't know what was going on and started getting a little worried she grabbed his colar and started to glair at him he thought she was testing him so he glaired right back and he was proven right when she smiled but then she surprised him by starting to kiss him

(normal point of view)

Raven arrived when the green guy was tring to talk to the girl so she had no reason to interfear untill she saw this guy riding on a motocycle heading towards the two and he looked like he was going to attack before asking questions so she raised a barrier to stop him which forced him to come to a stop he looked around to see what stopped him

when he spotted her he got off his bike and asked in what she asumed was a polite voice "would you please lower your barrier I believe that one of those two most likely the girl was behind all this distruction and she needs to be stopped"

Raven shook her head in the negative "there are alteritives to fighting if you notice that green guy in the costume is trying to talk to her to convince her to stop the distruction instead of straight up attacking her also there is that other gut over there covered by a brown cloak that is waiting to see if she is distructive instead of asuming she is and straight up attacking her"

Robin could see the logic in this girl's arguement "fine why don't we go over to that guy in the cloak and see where this goes though if she makes a single violent gesture I am attacking" she nodded in agreement and headed in the direction of that guy

cyborg had got done with the download and headed out to see this for himself and to see if his strength could be used to subdue this unusally agravated girl but by the time he got there that green guy had already calmed down the girl at least to the point where she wasn't detroying anything anymore

so he sat back and decided to wait until she attacked again or something before he got involved suddenly his proxcimity alert went off and he looked over to see the motocycle guy and black cloaked girl he saw talking to each other by that building just a few meters from the two

"did you two settle whatever you were argueing about" they looked surprised but then they realized that if they could see him from where they were he could see them from where he was at "yes I had to talk this guy down from attacking that girl without reason"

they could hear him say something "what did you say dude" the guy signed "my name is Robin on guy or dude" cyborg smiled that was clearly his alis name so he would do the same "well it's nice to meet you Robin my name is cyborg" he nodded at him in greating just tring to be polite

they both looked at the cloaked girl in responce she signed "Raven" was all she sai they blinked at the face value answer before they just shruged because they had at least got a name from they girl instead of just plain silence

so they turned back to the two in the clearing and adopted a look of shock they had gone from talking to kissing they were all wondering if they had missed something whey they were getting aquented with one another

(Beast Boy's point of view)

the kiss was the most amazing thing he had ever expirenced her lips were really soft and firm and fit with his lips like a jigzaw puzzel it was a perfect and he was pretty sure he tasted strawberrys and it hadn't looked like she had had any lipstick on so he knew that it was the natural flavor that her lips gave off

she seemed to like it too because she only pulled away when he was struggling to breath he guessed that because she came from outer space she didn't need to breath or at least she could hold her breath for long periods of time

"can you understand what I am saying now" he looked surprised that she could now speak his language but figured the kiss had something to do with it at first he was a little upset that she didn't kiss him cause she liked him but seeing as they just met he got over it quick

he nodded at her question "good I will say this one last time my name is Princess Koriand'r most know me as Starfire so that is what you may call me right now I am from the planet tamerian I was captured by my sisiter and turned over to Trogaar a lord of a prizen ship who was taking me to The Citadel to be sold into slavery

I managed to escape and went as fast as I could in a direction just to get away from this guy I came across this planet and came to hide in this city but I want to get these restraints off so I have been trying everything I can think of to try to get them off"

Beast boy thought about what he could so he normally didn't have any skills to unlock things but maybe one of his tranformations did "okay I think that I may have just the thing just please don't freak out" she nodded but seamed confused why he had asked her not to freak out

but when he turned into a cat and she realized that this cat was the sme boy she had just met she could understand why some people would freak out if they saw him do that and then he talked "I am going to need you to hold your arms steady please"

when she nodded he jumped on her arms and used his claws to unlock her cuffs and after a few moments he saw them falling to the ground he nodded at his success and was about to jump down and transform back when she grabbed him and gave him a big hug

"thank you.. thank you... thank you" she was saying over and over again and because of the tightness of the embrass he could really feel her breast and it made him blush they had to be C to D-cup breast and he could even feel her nipples poking out at him

and that's when he realized that either her sister or her captors had desided not to put a bra back on her cause she was clearly not wearing one he didn't know if she normally went without a bra or not but she didn't seam like the type who went around braless

(normal point of view)

they then heard coughing over to their right to see three other people who had arrived at the clearing Starfire let Beast boy go and he turned back into a human "if you two are quite done we have something bigger to worry about" Robin said refering to the huge ship that arrived mere moments ago

"no they found me already" they looked at her strangely because they hadn't heard what she had said because of the distance and they were trying to hide incase she turned out to be hostile

"what do you mean they found you" starfire was going to answer but Beast boy got to to it first "her name is Starfire she was kidnapped by these thing and was taken to be sold into slavery but she managed to escape but they came after her to retreave her"

they nodded at the explanation and Starfire smiled at him for summerizing it to give the basics but not give up everthing she had told him because he had helped her out "besides nows not the time to find things out about each other we need to take care of these invadors"

they looked at each other and agreed they may not know Starfire well but they wern't going to just let her be taken into slavery by these creatures that had just started to make demands of the planet if they didn't turn her over

(one Gordanian demand speech later)

"let's go everyone let's protect our new friend Starfire" "fr...firend.."Starfire was shocked that these four people were willing to risk their lives to save her and they also wanted to be friends she wanted to be more than friends with the green one but it was a start and they needed to take it slow

"of course were friends with the way we all met we can't hardly be anything else" Beast boy said with a huge smile on his face and the other three nodded in agreement with tears of joy flowing down her face she agreed to be their friend and face down this foe together

it took well over two hours but they managed to defeat the invaders and got all the prisoners on pods and on their way to their respective homes after makeing sure none were villions in discuise that would put others though this fate

"so Raven, Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire now that we have that finished with that I think that we should start our own superhero team right here in jump city what do you guys think"

"I think that's a splendid Idea friend Beast boy"

"I think that this city needs it count me in"

"I came to find my own place and I could do that here let's do it"

"I think that I could come to call you friends so i'm game"

all four of them responded to Beast boy's question to which he smiled "alright so what should we call our self's there are five of us we are all titans in our own rights and we are all close to the same age by the way how old are all of you i'm 15"

"14" Robin replied not knowing what their ages had to do with anything

"16" cyborg responded grinning the whole time

"13" Raven responded with her monotone voice

"I am only twelve friend Beast boy"

"Hm well we are all practically teenagers so the name I suggest is Teen Titans" The others grinned now knowing what their ages had to do with it on the plus side there were plenty of teens out there with super powers that would love to be a part of something where they weren't always treated like a kid

so one by one they all agreed on the name and to the disappointment of Robin voted Beast Boy as the leader of the Teen Titans with Robin as back up in case something ever happened to beast boy like he went missing or was knocked out in battle

and so the first day of the teen titans had officially began

end of chapter one

well there you have the first chapter of my teen titans fanfic is done I feel as beast boy would make a whole lot better leader than Robin so I made beast boy smarter and better than he is shown to be in the show

also I know that Starfire is older that twelve but I want to have that transformation she goes though to happen when she becomes a teenager other wise I wanted all of the main titan members to be different ages than each other when other titans join they can be similar ages but I wanted the main five to be different

please let me know who Terra should get paired with and if Blackfire should even get a pairing so until next time this is The Kami of Kami signing off


	2. Relationships between friends is hard

What would happen if beast boy was the one who took control of the teen titans and ended up catching the eyes of a red haired alien and a pink haired troublemaker Rated M for a reason Rated: Fiction M - English - Adventure/Romance -Beast Boy, Starfire, Jinx - Chapters:1 - Words: - Reviews: 365 - Favs: 238 - Follows: 245 - Updated: Feburary 8, 2017 - Published: Feburary 8, 2017- id: 8518044

this is my fist fanfic that is not a harem story the main character does he two girls but that does not count as a harem I believe that you need more than five girls to one guy in order for it to count as a harem

so far only a couple of you have comented on who Terra's partner should be and she will be introduced next chapter but you all have till around chapter five to decide so please decide quick as for the current votes here they are

Aqualad: 1

Slade: 0

Beast Boy: 0

Tiffany: 0

Hotspot: 2

Keep them coming Hotspot is currently in the lead but you still have time to decide so let me know who gets to be with Terra if it is not decided in time I will have to pick it myself from the ones with the most votes otherwise here is the next chapter enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans if I did then it never would hve ended and been replaced with teen titans go

Chapter two: Relationships between friends is hard

(Beast boy's point of view)

It's been two months sence the Teen titans became a team we met the Hive five, lost Robin to slade, met through time, changed, and oh yea some of us have started dateing each other but I should start at the begining

first we all changed in some way but the most ovious is in our outfits I stopped wearing my mask I had got from the doom patrol seeing I no longer look like my former self I din't really have an alternitive secret idenity but I still had one

cyborg now always walks aroud without covers that cloak didn't really work well for his powers as for Raven she still wore that cloak but while she is in the tower she has started to wear it down to show her face more

Robin wears practically the same thing he did when we first met though it has a whole lot more meaning to it now after the red x incident we prefer this outfit to the other one but that will be explained later

Starfire had the biggest change in outfit she wore a blue top that looked like a bikini top that covered a bit more skin she also wears a blue skirt and a blue pair of boots she wears white panties and I know this becase she flashes them a lot

though I am thankful that the enemies are to concerned with surviving and wining to pay attention to if she shows them her panties or not there has even been once or twice where she has forgot to put panties on but once again an explaination for later

I supose the hive five would be next it is a group of children who do bad deeds for a man named brother blood now when I say children I don't mean kids I mean young adults and teens just like my team we've only really met five so far thus their name

The first is Gizmo a short little kid about one to two feet in height but is really smart he uses macbines to fight he may be little but he is really tough he faced off well in combact with cyborg though cy is the tougher oponant

The second is Mamoth a huge guy who has some increadable strength but not a whole lot of brain he stands about six to seven feet tall he faced off adginst Starfire who with her great strength and smarts was able to easily over come him

Third is See-more a guy with a giant eyeball just one I have no idea if he was born with one or if his glases make his two eyes look like a single on or what he stands about five six and can shoot beems out of his eye Raven defeated him easily

The fourth one is Billy numerous who can make several copies of himself that while acting completly different personality wise seem to have the same mentality he stands about five five and faces off adginst Robin who always has a trick to battle him

and finally the last one is the leader of the group and the only female Jinx and just as her name applys she can make anyone have bad luck with anything I am the one who faces off adginst her and it is hard to beat her but I still do plus she is kind cute and I do believe that she has good inside her some where and I am going to find it

the next thing that happened was well we almost lost a titan after we met a foe so terible we barely made it out alive and I think that if it wasn't for Robin I don't think we would have but you proboly want to hear the entire story

first I don't quite remember when the first time we met Deathstroke the terminator (who was slade's alternitve name) was weither it was one week or three weeks after our founding it's hard to tell what I do remember is when we met for the second time

you see we had gotten word that he had created a crono detonator that if it went off it could stop time for all of eturnity now we didn't know if slade was actually able to do this or not but we couldn't take any chances

so we tracked the two down but we only found the detonator and cinderblock and as soon as we arrived to take care of the detonator cinderblock came out of nowhere and took off with Robin I made the choise to take care of the detonator first then help Robin after because Robin could handle himself and we didn't know when the detonator was going to go off

when we finally was able to anilize it up close we found that it wasn't a crono detonator at all it wasn't even a bomb but before we could figure out what it was it had opened up and hit each of us with this strange red beam that did more than just knock us out

it took us two days to figure out that the beam had implanted some nanites on every cell in our body the reason it had taken that long is while we were in intense pain every time we saw Robin or slade in those two days we didn't know the cause until after we looked into ourselfs and saw the nanites

we also didn't know why the guy had such an interest in Robin in particular but we had no time to figure it out now cy said that he could find a way to remove the nanites from our bodies but we knew that we should defeat slade first so he wouldn't just implant more in

and we did defeat him with some help from Robin who put nanites into himself so that in order to desrtoy us Slade whould have to desroy the very person he wanted as an apprintice and we knew that he would never do that

so a day after we were all free of the nanites with no lasting sidaffects afterwards except for some twinges of pain every now and again but that went away after another day or so this also allowed us to get even closer to each other

we had all agreed that we would tell each other more about each other when the time came and we felt that the others needed to know more about each other in order to understand the situation or we just figured that it was time that we told our teammates everything

this was Robin's time he told us how his real name was Dick grason and how he grew up in a circus until a certain two faced crimanal came in and almost succeded in killing his family if it were not for their own inginunity

afterwards he was recruted by batman and was taught everything he knew by the caped crusaider but after a while he was tired of being treated like a kid and batman's sidekick so he set off on his own before running into the titans and joining the team

but the final two events that happened from the founding of the teen titans is what changed us all and both events had one thing in common they both involved Starfire and had a huge impact on the whold team in general

the first of the two events was Starfire's transformation now you may think that this would be no big deal but to Starfire and to the rest of the team expecially me this was a really big deal even more so when we consider what almost happened to her

when it started it was small things here and there a zit, a lump, changing eye color but then the symtoms got more and more noticeable scaly skin, a more feral shape, hair covering most of her body and she even grew a pair of cat ears on top of her head as well as a cat tail

after a wierd battle with plazmith we had to chas her across space and finally tracked her to a group of planets a few million lightyears away from earth where we got into one the strangest fights we have had yet

we fought this strange white spider like thing that wanted to eat Starfire while she was still changings but we soon found out that only a tamerian like Star could actually defeat the creature so we did our best to keep it busy till Starfire was done

when she finally emerged there were a few differences and not all were clear to the human eye but thanks to the face that I have animal sences I and see and hear well above a normal human the first were the noticeable differences

she was a maybe around a foot or so smaller than she use to be but a whole lot more lean and muscular so I had no dought that she was a whole lot faster and stronger than before also she now had a permanent set of cat ears and a cat tail

the changes that only someone with my type of senses would notice were her scaily skin it looked normal from the human perspective but if you looked closely with an animal perspective you could see the small scales that were all across her skin and would pervide an extra definse

her eyes were a much brighter green and looked even more beautiful when she smiled at you with those eyes and finally her regular ears became more pointed kind of like an elfs but not quite as big thankfully her hair covered them most of the time so we were the only ones who really ever saw them up close but that was after the fight

the second thing that happened with starfire was something only she expirenced but what she told us she saw was not very happy and it did a good bit to make us see reality and get together with each other when we realized we could lose each other at any given moment

we were fighting Warp who had gotten a hold of a time manipulating device and was trying to do crimes across the ages and of course we had to stop him after a fight where we almost won he tried to escape though a time hole but Starfire didn't let him go alone

she went into the portal and came back to us not ten seconds later but to her it was hours from what she told us we had managed to damage Warps time manipulator and he only traveled twenty years into the future before it failed and threw them both into the period

she lost him and needed some help to find him and as this was before her transformation she saught us out to help her in her mission but when she found us we wern't exactly ready to go back into battle

cy was in disrepair as was the entire tower and cyborg couldn't go very long without being charged Raven had lost her mind and din't belive she was there Robin went back to work under bats and now was fighting crime solo under the name Nightwing

as for me apparently not only had I gone bald but I had broken down without Starfire and kept everybody away by locking myself in a cage because I didn't want to be hurt again I had said something to her that I don't know yet that made her decide to start going out with me

so back to the present Raven now goes around without her cloak most times but only as long as Robin is there as well Cyborg is still looking for that perfect girlfriend to have and as for me and Starfire we have had some embarising moments but we are going strong dispite Star's naieveness when it concerns the customs of the human world

the most embarising moment of them all though was when I had to teach her the best way to use and hide he cat features if she wanted to do so and she decided that her clothes prevented her from getting use to it and that she could move on to clothes training after she got use to just the ears and tail

and because I was the only one who had any animal expirence at all including having a tail when I normally didn't this left me as the only person who could teach her how they can be used we did this in her room to prevent peepers then we started

(lime start)

first she removed her skirt that had a hole in itto allow the tail to go through, then she removed her top showing off her nice C-cup breast for all to see and her nipples were standing at full atention just begging for attention but Star ignorned that and kept going

removing her boots and setting them beside the bedshe tried to remove her panties by herself but her tail was getting in the was and she didn't want to rip them so she asked me "boyfriend Garfield would you please help me remove my pan...ties" she asked still getting use to some of the earth terms

now while I hadn't told her everything about my past yet I had told her my name as it was only fair sence I knew hers but I had made her promixe that she would only call me that when we were alone and she agreed in return I only refered to her by name when we were alone

it also took a while to say boyfriend instead of boy of the friend or friend of the boy it was embarising explaining to her that the underwear was called painties on earth and that she needed to learn this stuff if she needed more from a store

shaking it off I replied "sure I wold love to help you out Koriand'r" I said smiling at her the entire time she blushed but nodded her thanks she turned aroud facing away from me and placed her hands on the wall for support I took a deep breath and worked them down

because of my place ment I was able to move her tail down as I worked her painties off as I finally got them off I couldn't help but notice how smooth her cheeks were and how plumb they looked I could also see her pussy as clear as day and it was wet when I looked I was only able to see the outlines of her ass hole but it looked really clean

I know neither of us would have minded if we did the dead right there and then but we also knew that we needed to develop our relationship a bit firther before we took the final step though I kne she was close already because her tail was really sensitive and she was moaning the entire time I was touching it to work her panties

when I told her they were off she nodded and got up removing her gloves and her neckaless that she had got from her sister (another long story) and layied them a top the rest of her clothes we stood there for a moment because of the acurdness that her being naked caused but we shook it off

I decided to start with the ears and told her to sit on the edge of the bed while I got behind her and started to rub her cat ears gently "now do you feel that Koriand'r" she nodded while trying to prevent a moan her ears were also really sensitive "good feeling the sensations from your ears will help you know what to look for when you want to use them in battle

try to focus on listening to sound from just your cat ears" she nodded and focused hearing many things cars in the distance the jet plane thousands of miles above her head and even the little bugs crawling about the grass outside the tower

she looked on in amazement at what she could now hear thanks to her new ears I nodded in satisfaction "now get on top of the bed and lay on your stomic" she didn't even take a moment to follow my instructions

I started on the next part by sitting on her upper back facing towards her butt to test the next part I knew I would have to get even more hands on so I grapped he cheeks in my hands and screesed "now you feel that right" she hummed in agreement so I reluctantly let go of her butt cheeks an grabbed her tail and started to move it around

"now do you feel the difference between the sensations that came from your ass to the ones now coming from your tail" this time she moaned in agreement and I remembered I was still touching her tail and it was really sensitive

so I stopped to let her get a handel on it and she actually wined at the lost of contact I forced her to focus and describe the feelings after she finished with that I had her move her tail around like a cat does and I showed her what they normally do by transforming into my cat form

after she had completed that task I decided that she decerved some sort of reward " exulent Koriand'r now seeing that I have you all worked up I might as well finish you off"

(normal point of view)

(really small lemon here and it is just touching no actual sex here)

he grapped her hips and lifted her butt into the air and she let him he looked at her wet pussy with anticipation he couldn't wait till the day he had sex with her but he knew that the day that would happen was still a little ways off he moved her to her back so that he could see her face

and she was giving him this huge smile and he smiled back he leaned in and gave her a small kiss that soon erupted into a full blown make out he moved his right hand up and started to massage her right breast and then moved over to the left before he finally had to come up for air

after giving some love to her breast he went to her pussy he could tell she was close because she was practically shaking with energy he saw that she had no pubic hair thought if that was because she was smaller thanks to her recent transformation or if it was because she saved it or even if her species had none to begin with

he didn't care Beast Boy cared for her no matter what her body looked like seeing she was close he put his lips up close to her pussy and pinched the little nub at the top and she screamed in extacy as she had her very first orgasm ever and it was really big and he tasted her juices and it really tasted like chocolate covered strawberrys and he knew he would do it again

(small lemon over)

(end lime)

he let her down gently and covered her with a blanket "now Koriand'r we will do this every time but only if you make progress call it a accomplishment and reward system if you secede in something you should be rewarded if you don't get farther or actually go backwards then you will have to go to bed frustrated sexually"

she sighed at him but nodded in acceptance because it made sense she wanted to feel amazing if she passed if she didn't than she was prepared for the consequences and was going to face them head on

"good now we will do this training once a week and I want you to do some testing during the week now if for some reason something comes up on the day we do this training we will try the next day if that fails we will wait till the next appointment and hope you have got twice as good when we test it

now sleep Koriand'r and rest I will be just next door if you need something alright?" she nodded smiling the entire time she closed her eyes and was asleep in moments Beast boy smiled as he silently left Star's room and entered his own as he settled into his bed as his cat form he was wondering what the coming weeks would bring

(end chapter two)

so how did you guys like it? I wasn't origanally planning to have a lemon till around the Trigan arc but I figured that with this sort of mussel training that it would lead up to one even still I tried to keep it small the real full blown lemons won't start till around the Trigan arc in which all the titans will be at least two to three years older when that happens

as for beast boy's and Starfire's current age Beast boy is 14 and Star is 13 I know they are a little young so that's why the lemon is so small add two years to their ages and they should be old enough to do it though they probably won't till after the doom patrol make their appearance

which will be another year after the Trigon arc so when Beast boy and Starfire actually have sex they will be 17 and 16 respectively so it is all good for you guys if I wait till then to write a full blown lemon right? I know this isn't like Naruto or bleach where I could get away with kids having lemons but this it teen titans and I know the same doesn't apply here

also I modeled Starfire's transformation a little after an episode from teen titans where she literally becomes a cat and for the scales I just transferred them from her changes to her changed body the eyes should be obvious as that was the main thing to have changed in the show

I will also try to write this in a neutral point of view for the most part but somethings will need to have a certain person's point of view and more often then not that point of view will be Beast boy's because he is the main character

also it has come to my attention that I should probably mention that all my stories are being written in wordpad not microsoft word, wordpad does not have an auto correct feature so I have to relay on what is provided when I update my story

and that doesn't always work so please I don't want any grammar hogs or anyone at all to comment on a misspelled word or sentence unless it is imperative like a person's name or the name of a place like jump city if I misspell something like importance I don't want to hear about it so please just enjoy the story and don't bother me about misspelled words

so far no one has talked about it to me yet but that doesn't mean that it isn't going to happen I just want to cover all my bases and so I don't get distracted by sever people complaining about bad grammer or something

I think that is all so I will see you next time this is the Kami of Kami sighing off


End file.
